guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Isk8/Mafia
You spelled serial wrong. [[User:Thoughtful|'Thought'ful]] 00:48, 19 February 2008 (UTC) :Intentionally :P see here. Still waiting for someone to figure out what that is a reference to :P Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 00:50, 19 February 2008 (UTC) ::Luxons are nice people. [[User:GW-Misfate|'Misfate']] 03:19, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :::Hehe, not picking sides saying Luxons are evil and Kurzicks are good, its all still a brainstorm. I kinda thought about doing Jade Brotherhood as the Mafia too... :::Cereal killer is a running gag from the movie Hackers. -- Sk8 (T) 03:52, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I'll play, looks nice awesome. Thoughtful 03:24, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Still haven't decided if I will have my own game or not. Really haven't had the time for it. If everyone doesn't get sick of it after the next few games, then perhaps I will continue with my planning. -- Sk8 (T/ 13:34, 30 March 2008 (UTC) hidden weapon sin Not a reverse-take off of mine anymore :P --Shadowcrest 17:53, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :blah blah blah... It was when I created it. This is what I decided to do instead of go skating -_-. :Tell me how you think this layout looks so far. Balanced? -- User:Isk8 (T/ 17:55, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::Fine, except if you're revealing who survived at night then the coward is imba, because he'll never be lynched after that. Spy is cool. If doctor protects spy and spy sacrifices himself, does nobody die? --Shadowcrest 18:08, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :::I hadn't thought about either instance... I will definitely put thought into the survivor. It is based off the bulletproof from Jam's original game. And as far as priest v spy v mafia. I think the priest's protection would be null and void in that circumstance. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 18:11, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Jam's game was horribly imbalanced >.> ::::Afflicted day explosion is imba, at least make it possible to hit a mafia :P --Shadowcrest 18:15, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :::::I didn't think his game was that imba... or maybe thats because I was on the winning team >_<.... anywho... I was playing with the idea of a day explosion, but I guess I'll remove it. As far as coward, I think I will play it like Jams game, and not reveal if anyone was protected or the such... as in, if a kill was prevented in any way, just during the next day phase, say that no one was killed that night. That way people would be guessing... Including the mafia. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 18:20, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Then the coward is fine. The afflicted day would be fine if it could hit a mafia. If it can only hit a town, you'd better have a mafia/town/serial of like 3/20/2 :P --Shadowcrest 18:23, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::I think I would only keep the afflicted day explosion if it were just 1 serial killer. But I like the idea of having 2, as it is much harder for 1 to have any chance at being successful. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 18:24, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::This version is acceptable imo. --Shadowcrest 18:48, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Possible Added Roles? I am contemplating adding a couple more roles... let me know what you think. #Inventor (town) #Suicide Bomber (Mafia) -- User:Isk8 (T/ 19:04, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :Suicide Bomber with 2 kills if it strikes night 1, else 1 kill? That makes it an odd choice to make. Might be fun :P Inventor; if you dont make a Lightsabersaver, cause it sucks :D --- -- (s)talkpage 20:51, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::Suicide bomber would be a daytime use. (Kills himself and 1 target) And inventory, I would give him "interesting" and "unique" items that should add some fun to the game :D -- User:Isk8 (T/ 20:54, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :::Lol, your edit was exactly as big as mine... And ye, could be daytime kill too :P "And suddenly, X explodes! The bones from his ribcage tear through Y, killing him/her.it instantly." Epic. But I still like the day 1/2 kills or day2+/1 kill tradeoff ^^' --- -- (s)talkpage 20:56, 18 May 2008 (UTC)